


jadi kebiasaan kita

by revabhipraya



Series: Di Kala Senggang [5]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Altan bertanya-tanya; apakah semua pengantin baru secanggung dirinya dan Visi?





	jadi kebiasaan kita

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Future-Canon.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Altan terbangun di dalam sebuah ruangan berwarna kuning pucat polos dengan lemari pakaian di sisi kanan dan televisi layar lebar di depan ranjangnya. Matanya kembali menjelajahi ruangan dan didapatinya sebuah meja rias yang masih kosong di bagian kiri ruangan, tepat di seberang lemari. Dipindahkan Altan tatapannya dari meja rias itu ke sisi ranjang yang tidak ia tempati. Meski kelihatan rapi―selimut dilipat dan bantal ditepuk-tepuk biar mengembang―Altan tahu ada yang menempati sisi ranjang itu sebelumnya.

Altan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mencerna penglihatannya dengan mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin sebelum ia tidur. Kenapa kamarnya yang semula kosong itu jadi semakin kosong? Sejak kapan ia memindahkan lemari berisi peralatannya? Sejak kapan ia memasukkan meja rias ke dalam kamarnya? Terlebih lagi, sejak kapan nakas di sisi tempat tidur ia letakkan lampu tidur?

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Altan turun dari ranjang dan perlahan berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar kamar. Dibukanya pintu itu dan spontan dihirupnya wangi campuran rempah. Altan mengikuti wangi tersebut ke arah yang dirasanya tidak familier. Dia tahu dia sedang berada di rumahnya, tetapi kenapa rumahnya tidak berasa familier? Tidak usah jauh-jauh rumah deh, kamarnya saja tadi berubah jadi aneh.

Wangi itu membimbing Altan ke dapur, tentu saja. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan, yang jelas bukan ibunya, sedang berdiri di depan kompor sambil menggunakan spatula. Dari belakang, Altan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi rambut sebahunya yang hitam legam seperti itu dimiliki siapa lagi kalau bukan―

"Visi?" Altan akhirnya menyuarakan rasa herannya.

Perempuan itu menoleh. Benar kata Altan, perempuan itu Visi. Wajah bundar dan mata bundarnya, tidak ada lagi perempuan lain yang penampilannya seperti itu. Meski dulu tidak akrab-akrab amat, Altan tahu persis bagaimana perawakan Visi dan selalu dapat membedakan perempuan itu dalam keramaian sekali pun.

Pertanyaan Altan, apa yang Visi lakukan di rumahnya pagi-pagi begini?

"Pagi, Al," sapa Visi balik sambil mengulas senyum kecil. "Pagi ini aku cuma bikin telur orak-arik ... gak apa-apa, ya? Rencananya aku juga mau bikin teh buat kita. Kalau kamu mau nunggu sarapan selesai sambil mandi, mandi aja dulu. _Water heater_ -nya udah kunyalain, kamu tinggal pake aja."

Meski masih tidak memahami alasan keberadaan Visi di dapur, Altan memutuskan untuk mengiakan saja dulu. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan dapur, berjalan tak tentu arah hingga tahu-tahu, Altan dihadapkan kepada sebuah potret besar di ruang tengah. Di sana, ada dirinya yang mengenakan pakaian adat hitam, dengan Visi di sampingnya mengenakan kebaya kuning muda. Mereka berdiri di atas sebuah altar merah dengan latar belakang rangkaian bunga melati.

_Ini foto apa?_

Altan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah potret tersebut. Di sana, ada sebuah kabinet kayu yang di atasnya hanya ada satu benda berwarna kuning muda. Altan mengambil benda itu dan melihat tulisan "V&A" dengan bentuk huruf sambung di bagian depannya. Dibukanya lipatan pada benda tersebut dan dibacanya sesuatu yang membuatnya syok setengah mati.

> Resepsi Pernikahan  
> Visi Xaviera dan Altan Lazarus  
> Minggu, xx Februari 20xx  
> 11.00 - 14.00 WIB

Dia dan Visi sudah menikah ... kemarin?

.

Altan kembali ke dapur setelah mandi dengan air hangat yang telah disiapkan, seperti perkataan Visi. Pada saat itulah memorinya perlahan kembali. Ya, dia ingat bagaimana ia melamar Visi setelah menyelesaikan kasus perceraian di pengadilan, bagaimana ia menunjukkan rumah yang dibelinya kepada Visi, bagaimana mereka merencanakan resepsi mereka tanpa menyewa _event organizer_ , bagaimana orang-orang memuji pernikahan mereka yang terorganisasi dengan baik, dan bagaimana mereka melemparkan diri ke ranjang akibat kelelahan semalam. Altan rasa, wajar saja ia lupa dengan apa yang dia lakukan kemarin. Energinya terkuras habis.

"Udah?" tanya Visi saat melihat Altan sudah rapi dengan kemeja kerjanya. "Sarapannya juga udah siap."

Perkataan Visi persis seperti yang Altan lihat di atas meja makan. Dua piring kosong dengan sendok dan garpu di atasnya diletakkan berseberangan di meja kecil itu. Di antaranya, ada semangkuk besar nasi dan sepiring telur orak-arik. Tidak lupa, di samping kanan masing-masing piring kosong, ada sebuah cangkir berisi teh yang asapnya mengepul tanda masih panas.

Altan duduk di salah satu kursi, Visi mengikuti. Laki-laki itu menatap Visi yang hanya mengulas senyum lalu berkata, "Pagi, Vis."

Visi mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Tadi aku belum jawab sapaanmu, kan."

"Oh." Visi tertawa kecil. "Aku aja udah lupa, Al."

Altan membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Dia mengambil sendok nasi, mengisyaratkan Visi untuk bersiap makan juga. Visi, untungnya, memahami isyarat Altan. Diambilnya sebagian telur orak-arik dengan sendok.

"Kamu capek banget, ya?" tanya Visi di sela-sela makan mereka. "Tidurmu lelap banget semalam sampai-sampai ada bunyi anjing lewat di depan rumah pun kayaknya kamu nggak sadar."

"Hah?" Altan membelalakkan matanya. "Aku nggak kebangun dengar suara anjing?"

Visi menggeleng.

Altan mengernyitkan dahi. Jarang sekali dia bisa tidur selelap itu. Biasanya Altan selalu terbangun setiap kali mendengar suatu bunyi, mau itu bunyi ranting patah di depan jendela kamar, bunyi tikus lewat di belakang lemari, atau sekadar angin yang terlalu kencang. Mengejutkan juga fakta bahwa Visi mendengar suara anjing semalam dan Altan tidak terbangun karenanya.

Tahu-tahu Visi tertawa. "Ada yang lucu deh pagi ini."

Altan mengedip. "Apa?"

"Aku bingung kenapa aku bangun di kamar orang, terus aku kaget waktu lihat kamu ada di sampingku," ucap Visi geli. Perempuan itu tertawa pendek. "Aku mikir dulu lumayan lama sebelum ingat kalau kemarin kita udah nikah."

"Oh ya?" Altan mendengus geli. "Kupikir cuma aku yang lupa soal kemarin."

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Visi tertawa. "Pantesan mukamu kayak yang lihat hantu waktu manggil aku pagi ini."

Keduanya kembali makan dalam diam sambil seluruh alat makan di atas meja bersih tanpa noda. Visi memindahkan piring-piring kotor itu ke wastafel, lalu meninggalkannya sejenak untuk membantu Altan bersiap berangkat ke kantor.

"Maaf ya Vis, aku nggak bisa ambil cuti," ucap Altan sambil mengenakan dasi di depan cermin meja rias kamar mereka. Visi yang sedang menyiapkan jas suaminya itu menoleh. "Jadi hari pertama ini kamu malah harus sendirian di rumah."

"Nggak masalah," balas Visi diringi seulas senyum. "Hari ini aku mau pergi ke supermarket buat belanja isi kulkas. Kita cuma punya beras, telur, sama bumbu dapur."

"Gak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Gak apa-apa," jawab Visi. Dipasangkannya jas Altan saat pria itu sudah selesai memasang dasi. "Ngomong-ngomong, lampu ruang tamu mati. Kamu bisa beliin lampu pas pulang kerja nanti? Aku mau, tapi aku khawatir salah beli."

Ah, lampu. Benar juga. Altan ingat saat membeli rumah ini, lampu-lampu yang dipasang memang sudah agak berumur. Wajar saja lampu itu memutuskan untuk putus saat Visi mulai ikut menempatinya.

"Biar sama aku aja," tukas Altan sambil mengancingkan jasnya. "Kalau aku pulang setelah gelap, kamu jangan nunggu di ruang tamu, ya."

Visi mengiakan.

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur mereka, lalu duduk di ruang tamu. Di sana sudah ada sepatu dan tas kerja Altan. Altan mengambil kaus kaki yang disimpannya di dalam sepatu, lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat. Lelaki itu mengangkat tasnya, dan―

"Kamu masukin apa, Vis?" tanya Altan, menyadari tasnya lebih berat daripada yang biasanya ia siapkan.

"Bekal," senyum Visi. "Tadi aku sengaja buat telur orak-arik agak banyak, terus ada botol minum isi air mineral. Jadi kamu nggak usah beli-beli lagi di luar kantor."

Altan tersenyum tipis. Terkadang ia lupa bahwa Visi bisa jadi lebih teratur ketimbang dirinya sendiri yang ia anggap sudah teratur. Melihat buktinya pagi ini, pada pagi pertama mereka resmi menjadi suami-istri, membuat Altan bersyukur bahwa ia tidak lagi perlu jadi pihak yang selalu khawatir.

"Oh, Al," Visi tertawa malu, "ada roti sisa _snack_ resepsi kemarin juga."

"Oke," angguk Altan. "Akan kuhabiskan."

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Altan berdiri menghadap Visi, harus menunduk karena perempuan itu jauh lebih pendek darinya. Visi mendongak, mengikuti arah tatapan lelaki di hadapannya. Altan menelan ludah sembari memantapkan hati. Perlahan, dikecupnya dahi Visi yang sedikit tertutupi poni. Hanya dua atau tiga detik mungkin, sebelum Altan kembali menarik diri. Dia tahu itu tidak dilarang, hanya saja dia belum terbiasa. Dengan wajah memanas yang Altan yakini sebagai pertanda bahwa pipinya merona, laki-laki itu berkata, "A-aku berangkat dulu."

Visi membalas dengan suara pelan, "I-iya."

Keduanya berjalan menuju garasi depan rumah mereka. Visi membuka pagar sementara Altan menyalakan mesin motornya. Setelah memakai helm dan memastikan tasnya tidak akan terjatuh, Altan mengeluarkan motornya dari garasi. Dilambaikan tangannya kepada Visi sekilas sebelum mulai melaju. Visi menunggu sampai Altan berbelok sebelum menutup pagar rumahnya lagi.

Hati keduanya masih berkecamuk akibat kejadian tadi. Jangankan hati, wajah keduanya saja masih sama-sama merona.

_Demi Tuhan, kami sudah menikah!_

.

Sebelum menikah, Altan nyaris tidak pernah melakukan kontak fisik dengan Visi. Paling hanya sebatas bergandengan tangan, itu pun hanya saat menyeberangi jalan. Altan tahu Visi tidak suka kontak fisik, dan dirinya sendiri pun tidak menyukai kontak fisik. Ketidaksukaan yang serupa itu membuat mereka sepakat untuk sama-sama tidak melakukannya. Toh, yang penting dalam suatu hubungan kan komitmennya, bukan kontak fisiknya.

Namun, prinsip terakhir dalam hubungan mereka itu dipatahkan oleh kenaikan jenjang hubungan mereka dari berpacaran menjadi suami-istri. Hakikatnya, suami-istri itu harus melakukan kontak fisik, 'kan?

Altan menggaruk kepalanya untuk yang kesekian kali hari itu. Tidak ada persidangan yang harus ia hadiri hari itu, jadi pekerjaannya di kantor hanya menulis laporan sidang yang terakhir dan menyusun laporan-laporan yang ada, seperti biasa sisi perfeksionisnya muncul. Meski bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya hari itu dengan baik, tetap saja pikiran Altan tidak bisa lepas dari Visi. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada istrinya itu saat ia pulang nanti? "Hai"? "Ini lampu pesananmu"? "Kamu nggak masalah kan soal tadi pagi"?

"Ah." Altan mendecak keras. Apa perasaan para pengantin baru lainnya seperti dia ini ya―bingung harus memperlakukan satu sama lain seperti apa?

Memutuskan untuk mengabaikan bagaimana seharusnya ia berlaku kepada Visi, Altan memutuskan untuk istirahat. Kebetulan sudah masuk jam makan siang. Waktunya menyantap masakan Visi yang sudah perempuan itu siapkan untuknya.

Harus Altan akui, masakan Visi yang ia santap tadi pagi tidak seenak makanan ibunya. Bahkan tidak juga seenak masakan Filan yang sering ia bawa saat mereka piknik bersama yang lain. Namun, sekian banyak cela yang Visi ciptakan dalam masakannya dan Altan ketahui lantas tidak membuatnya jadi membenci masakan Visi. Justru sebaliknya, Altan sangat menyukai masakan Visi. Meski telur orak-arik yang ia makan saat ini agak sedikit kurang garam, entah mengapa Altan tetap menyukai rasanya.

Mungkin didukung fakta bahwa makanan ini adalah makanan pertama yang Visi masak untuknya.

.

Visi pulang dari supermarket dengan dua tas belanjaan besar. Untungnya, Filan sedang cuti bekerja jadi dia bersedia mengantarkan Visi bolak-balik rumah-supermarket. Sekalian, Visi juga meminta beberapa saran kepada Filan soal menu yang sebaiknya dimasak beserta bahan-bahannya. Sepupunya yang satu itu kan pandai sekali memasak.

Selesai Visi merapikan seluruh barang belanjaannya ke dalam kabinet dan kulkas, perempuan itu duduk di kursi meja makan. Digesernya layar ponsel dan langsung dilihatnya foto bersama Altan setahun silam. Visi mengingat-ingat; sudah berapa lama ya dia dan Altan menjalin hubungan? Rasanya tidak terlalu lama, tetapi tidak terlalu sebentar juga.

Mengingat hubungannya dengan Altan otomatis membuat Visi teringat kejadian tadi pagi saat Altan mencium keningnya. Wajah Visi memerah lagi mengingat interaksi mereka pagi itu. Selain saat tidur tadi malam yang mana mereka berdua sedang berada dalam keadaan lelah sampai nyaris tidak sadar, baru kali itu Altan berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Yang lebih membuat Visi terkejut lagi, baru kali itu pula Altan mengandalkan instingnya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Altan yang selalu rasional dan berpikir logis, tiba-tiba bertindak berdasarkan insting, berdasarkan momen.

Visi tertegun. Meski kaget dengan tingkah Altan yang tidak biasa, tidak bisa Visi pungkiri kalau ada rasa senang dalam hatinya. Baru kali itu Visi benar-benar merasa dianggap dan ... entahlah, rasanya nyaman dan tentram saja saat Altan yang melakukannya.

Menerima perlakuan penuh kasih bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh bagi Visi. Kecupan di dahi selalu diberikan ayahnya setiap pagi sebelum berangkat kerja. Kecupan di puncak kepala juga kerap diberikan Hosea padanya saat dulu mereka masih berpacaran. Namun, kecupan yang diberikan Altan ini rasanya berbeda. Berbeda karena status mereka yang sudah resmi menjadi suami-istri dan karena pada saat itulah pertama kalinya Altan memperlakukan Visi benar-benar layaknya seorang pasangan.

Sederhana, tapi sanggup membuat pikiran Visi melayang-layang sepanjang hari.

.

Altan pulang sebelum langit gelap. Pekerjaannya selesai cukup cepat hari itu, terima kasih kepada usaha pengalihan perhatiannya yang terlalu berhasil. Pikirannya tentang Visi memang sempat teralihkan untuk sesaat, tetapi hanya sampai pekerjaannya selesai. Sialnya, hari itu pekerjaannya ringan semua, membuat Visi dengan mudahnya mampir terus di dalam pikirannya.

Sebelum tiba di rumah, Altan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di sebuah toko barang elektronik. Masih diingatnya pesan Visi tadi pagi: lampu ruang tamu mati. Seingat Altan, dia belum menyimpan stok bola lampu di rumahnya yang baru. Sekalian beli banyak sepertinya bukan masalah.

Langit masih belum gelap saat Altan tiba di rumah dengan selusin bola lampu dan sebungkus kue cubit di salah satu setang motor. Baru saja Altan berniat turun dari motornya untuk membuka pagar, tahu-tahu pintu rumah sudah terbuka dan dari sana muncul Visi, bergegas membuka pagar. Altan memasukkan motor dan melihat Visi tengah mengenakan celemek hijau muda.

"Kamu lagi masak?" tanya Altan setelah membuka helmnya. "Padahal nggak usah repot-repot bukain pagarnya buat aku kalau lagi masak."

"Gak apa-apa. Lagi manasin sup aja, kok," jawab Visi sambil kembali menutup pagar. "Kamu suka sup ayam, 'kan? Kalau mau, kita bisa langsung makan."

"Iya," angguk Altan. Diserahkannya bungkusan kue cubit yang dibelinya tadi kepada Visi. "Habis makan sup masih cukup buat diisi cemilan, 'kan?"

Mata Visi berbinar-binar saat menerima kue cubit pemberian Altan. "Tau aja aku emang lagi pingin makan yang manis-manis."

Altan tersenyum melihat respons positif istrinya. "Masuk, yuk. Aku harus ganti lampu ruang tamu."

Visi tersenyum senang.

Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera mengurusi bagian masing-masing. Altan mengambil sebuah meja kayu dan kursi plastik, lalu menggunakannya sebagai tumpuan untuk mengganti bola lampu di ruang tamu. Sementara Visi, teringat bahwa ia masih membiarkan kompor menyala, cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur untuk memastikan supnya tidak hangus.

Selesai memasang bola lampu, Altan perlahan turun kembali ke lantai. Dikembalikannya meja kayu dan kursi plastik itu ke tempat semula sebelum ia mengeluarkan tempat bekalnya yang tadi pagi Visi siapkan. Sesuai janjinya, makanan yang disiapkan Visi sebagai bekalnya telah ia habiskan. Bahkan tempat bekalnya pun sudah ia cuci di kantor. Diusahakannya untuk tidak menambah beban Visi.

Altan melepas jas dan dasinya sebelum bergabung dengan Visi di meja makan. Malam itu, Visi menyiapkan sup ayam yang di dalamnya, selain ayam, berisi buncis, wortel, dan tomat. Di samping mangkuk besar sup ayam itu, Visi meletakkan piring berisi kue cubit yang tadi Altan beli. Makanan penutup, kata perempuan itu.

"Hari ini nggak ada sidang, ya?" tanya Visi di sela-sela makannya, mencoba membuka percakapan antar suami-istri yang baru bertemu lagi setelah seharian dipisahkan oleh kewajiban.

"Nggak ada," jawab Altan. "Tadi aku cuma nulis laporan dan rapi-rapi berkas lama. Nggak sibuk sama sekali malah."

Visi mengulum senyum. "Pasti rapi-rapi berkas lama itu maksudnya kamu urutin sesuai alfabet, ya?"

Ketahuan. Altan memalingkan wajah sekilas, menolak untuk menjawab meski ia tahu Visi sudah tahu jawabannya. Lelaki itu berdeham lalu bertanya dalam rangka mengalihkan topik, "Kamu kapan mulai kerja lagi, Vis?"

"Minggu depan," jawab Visi sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Wajah Altan saat salah tingkah itu menggemaskan sekali baginya. "Dua minggu lagi mulai semester baru, jadi minggu depan guru-guru udah masuk untuk persiapan penyambutan murid."

Altan tersenyum. "Senangnya jadi anak TK yang diajar kamu."

Visi hanya membalas dengan tawa.

Pembicaraan terhenti sampai di situ karena Altan dan Visi tengah fokus menghabiskan makanannya masing-masing. Saat piring Visi sudah kosong, perempuan itu dengan sigap mencomot satu kue cubit yang ada di tengah meja. Altan mengikuti saat makan malamnya sudah habis juga.

Kalau Altan boleh jujur, sebenarnya sejak tadi pikirannya masih tidak lepas dari apa yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Memang sih status mereka yang suami-istri memperbolehkannya untuk menyentuh Visi, termasuk mengecup dahinya sebelum berangkat kerja. Tetapi, tingkah lakunya yang tidak biasa itu sedikit mengganjal buatnya. Dia dan Visi belum pernah melakukannya, lantas ada apa dengannya tiba-tiba, tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa pemikiran rasional, mengecup dahi Visi tanpa keraguan setitik pun? Iya sih mereka sudah suami-istri, tapi kan―

"Al, jangan pasang tampang seram gitu, ah."

Altan terperangah. Setengah merasa terkejut, setengah bingung. Memangnya wajahnya saat berpikir keras itu menyeramkan, ya? Berarti selama ini orang-orang yang takut kepadanya itu ... karena melihatnya sedang berpikir keras?

"Lagi mikirin apa?" tanya Visi sambil mengunyah kue cubit keduanya. "Ada kasus baru yang susah?"

"Nggak." Altan menggeleng. "Ini soal tadi pagi."

Wajah Visi spontan memerah.

Melihat wajah Visi, Altan bergidik dalam hati. Seburuk itukah tindakannya tadi pagi sampai menyinggungnya sedikit pun wajah Visi langsung merona hebat begitu?

"A-aku minta maaf kalau aku terlalu ... memaksa, mungkin." Altan berdeham. "Kita memang sudah menikah, tapi aku bisa mengerti kalau kita sama-sama masih butuh jarak. Sepertinya kita sama-sama canggung soal hal semacam ini, 'kan? A-aku sih berusaha untuk tidak canggung, tapi―"

"Al," sela Visi diiringi seulas senyum di wajahnya. Wajahnya masih merona, tetapi bibirnya tersenyum manis. "Aku ... boleh minta sesuatu?"

Altan tidak menyangka Visi akan menyela ucapannya hanya karena hal sepele: meminta sesuatu. "Apa?"

"Boleh gak," Visi menjeda kalimatnya sejenak, "kalau itu jadi kebiasaan kita setiap pagi?"

"... eh?"

"Mungkin ini sepihak, tapi rasanya aman dan nyaman waktu kamu ... nyium aku," lanjut Visi, masih dengan senyum yang sama di wajahnya. "Aku suka banget perasaan itu, seolah jaminan kalau kamu pasti akan pulang lagi dan aku nggak perlu mengkhawatirkan kamu yang pergi kerja."

Sekilas dengusan geli meluncur keluar dari mulut Altan. Jadi seharian ini dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang percuma? Ternyata tindakan spontannya tadi pagi justru dinikmati oleh Visi, bukan sebaliknya? Kenapa Altan jadi kelihatan konyol begini?

Altan membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, lalu bangkit dari duduk. Pandangan Visi mengikuti pergerakannya. Altan berdiri di samping kursi tempat Visi duduk. Ada hening selama beberapa detik saat Altan berdiri di sana, tidak jelas apa mau dan tujuannya. Tepat saat Visi membuka mulut hendak bertanya, lagi-lagi Altan sudah mendahuluinya dengan mengecupnya di dahi, lagi.

"Nggak harus tiap pagi kok, Vis," bisik Altan dengan suara rendah.

Wajah Visi makin merona. Menolak merasa kalah, perempuan itu membalas dengan mengecup pipi kanan Altan. Dibisikkannya, "Tiap pagi, Al."

Altan diam sejenak. "Dan beberapa waktu tambahan?"

Visi hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Aku ingin membuat Daddy Altan bahagia dengan memberinya sosok Mama Visi sebagai pendamping hidup. Yah, sebenernya karena proyekan sama Rasya bikin crackpair Scrambled dan aku kebagian Altan/Visi sih x"DD
> 
> Di suatu tempat di dunia imajinasiku, aku membayangkan Altan dan Visi sebagai pasangan yang terlalu sempurna. Bukan secara sikap, tapi secara kepribadian. Dua-duanya sama-sama teratur dan pandai mengatur orang, dan aku bisa bayangkan betapa hidup Altan berubah 180 derajat dari yang ribet sama urusan ini-itu menjadi hanya perlu mikirin kerjaan karena ada Visi yang jadi back up-nya. Mana dalam Hogwarts!AU-nya KakLin mereka ini digambarkan seasrama di Hufflepuff pula! Asramaku!! //ganyambung
> 
> Omong-omong, kali ini prompt-nya "after marriage". Kata Rasya sih mau perayaan 25 tahun pernikahan juga boleh―which means udah paruh baya. Kalau di sini aku ambil setting-nya sehari setelah pernikahan mereka. Asumsiku di sini umur mereka sekitar 24-26 tahun. Dan Altan/Visi yang sama-sama tipe "menerima" di sini digambarkan sebagai pasangan pemalu yang ciuman dahi aja hebohnya selangit xD
> 
> Sebenernya aku ragu apakah daddy bisa seperti ini tapi anggap saja bisa ya dia melakukannya pada orang yang dicintainya (..............) //halah
> 
> Btw lagi, di sini ceritanya Visi putus sama Hosea terus jadian sama Altan ya :( maafkan aku yang tetap tidak bisa sepenuhnya membuat AU karena aku masih cinta universe mereka //ye
> 
> Udah ah. Ditunggu komentarnya! XD

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [yang berharga tak tampak pada mata](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221876) by [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva)




End file.
